Ren Reincarnated
by rissalissa
Summary: Being reincarnated ether haunts you or helps you. How about you decide for yourself and tell me. Would it haunt you or help you? kakashi/oc SI
1. Chapter 1

Reincarnation such a funny thing most people don't like to think about what's on the other side. When someone thinks of reincarnation it's mostly stories like fanfictions, or weird Asian religions. Well the truth is rebirth is real. And it is such a tricky thing it ether haunts you or helps. My name is Ryujin Ren it use to be Alexandria Cartmen, and I was reincarnated.

In the beginning of my new life I didn't have my past life's memories. I lived a normal life native to all the things I've seen in my past life. And the the things happening in this world. In this world there where ninja and feudal lords. There was a thing called chakra that is carried in all living things. And I was in the middle of it not in the beginning of this life, but definitely in the end. In the beginning of this life I lived in the middle of nowhere probably never going to be a ninja. Not that I couldn't fight oh no I could kick some serious ass when I wanted. I was almost as good as my father. I was just not in a ninja village to be one. I was only fourteen. And I would miss her father if I left. My father was the one that taught me how to fight, read, and write Japanese . Anything to do with this world he taught me.

Ryujin Ryu is my father. And actually we are from a noble clan from Uzugakure. Uzugakure was a ninja village until it was destroyed in the last ninja war. In the village there were only two noble clans the Umazaki, and the Ryujin. We were a small clan only ten strong in the whole clan. Where the Uzumaki had close to one hundred before the fall of the village. After the fall all that was left was my father from the clan.

After the fall of Uzugakure when my father was seventeen he stopped in Hanu Village in the land of fire for the night. He decided to stopped at the villages bar that's where he meet my mother Chai. My Mother was a bar fly in Hanu. When she saw my handsome father she went for him. She got him intoxicated, and seduced him into her bed. The next morning was a shock for him from what I understand. Since he was so drunk when they had sex he stayed to see if she was pregnant. Couple months later they found out they where expecting so they got married. He bought a piece of land in the village and that's where they stayed. After that they had my sister Ryo. When she was ten they had me. The sad thing is my mother and sister do not like me. You see my mother is a plan Jane. She's pretty enough, but nothing stunning. She brown hair and brown eyes, and a heaver built made for farming. My sister looks exactly like her just different eye shape and nose. I on the other hand looked like my father with his red hair and blue eyes. He says I look more like my grandmother. I guess back in the day she had every man in Uzu after her. When I was ten and it looked like I was going to be a looker when I grew up my sister threw me in the river near town. My father tried to teach me water walking before but it never worked. When she threw me in the river it finally clicked for me how to do it. And Because of the traumatic event I got my memories back. Once I got to dry land I pasted out from chakra exhaustion, and the overload of my memories. After I woke up from my coma like state I remembered my past life.

In my past life I was a foster kid got my G.E.D and signed up for the army to get away from my foster home. When I went to boot camp there was some tests I to take. Which included an I.Q test and found out I had a high I.Q . Because of this the military put me through collage. In two years I got my Masters in Math, Forensics, and Physiology. When I was out of collage I got Deployed. In the military I was with intelligence. I was the person that told the commanding officer what the enemy was going to do next . Why they did it, and how. After doing that for five years I got out of the military. One day I was came to about joining the F.B.I. so I did. It was the best thing I have ever done with my life. And it all stopped one day when tracking down a serial killer down at a sea port. That's when the suspect tried to shot my partner, and I shoved him out of the way. That's how I died at twenty eight. Looking down at the blood coming from my chest. I remember stumbling back. The last thing I herd was a splash. That's were the memories stopped, and I woke up from my coma like state.

And now here I was four years later reflecting back on my past life. While I'm watching clouds go by up on top of my favorite hill underneath a shady. The birds were singing with the breeze going by. That's when I had an epiphany. I finally found the answer to my haunting question. Where the hell was that past life. It's not that I have a past life its how I live in it. It's not the past because we don't have the technology now. And no other countries do. None possess the F.B.I., horse-less wagons, strange food, and whats the purpose of a G.E.D? The only conclusion is that my past life is not of this world. Trying not to think about the accusation that I just made. I found something else to worry about. Bye looking at the sun it was almost six if I don't get home quick, or mothers going to be pissed. I've tried to stay away from home because my sister is finally getting married. She's been bragging about marring the richest farmer in town's son. She's been telling me that I'm not going to marry anyone better than her husband. ' Well yeah I'm only fourteen. Duh' Well not mentally but physically. I prefer working on my kenjutsu and medical jutsu with my father. And when he lets me travel to hospitals in fire country with him for his job. I just have different goals than sitting in a kitchen barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. Well I don't know about the kitchen part. She takes after our mother in that aspect.

When I get home I try to sneak past them but I tripped over our cat. I never liked cats. From the table were my mother and sister planning the setting arrangements for the whole turned around when the herd me tripping. Oh great they saw me.

"Ren! Where have you been we have been working on the wedding all day. And we're hungry,so go make us dinner"

Yeah right mother you just don't want to do the work yourself. If you did you might burn down the house yourself. Dinner tonight though was going to be tonkatsu or breaded pork. In the small kitchen in our house I could hear Ryo complaining to mother about not enough money to pay for her dress. The next thing I could hear was mother assuring her in a sickly sweet tone they could take money from my sword fund. Well crap. I looked down at the food and sighed there was nothing I could do about it. The sword fund she is talking about is a fund my father set up for when I bet him in a fight in kenjutsu I get my own sword than the wooden I was using. I couldn't tell father because he wouldn't believe me, and I couldn't stop him because I didn't know where the money is. Well freak. Speaking of my father I think I hear some one approaching the house. When I hear the door open and the heavy foot steps I knew it was him. when my father came into the kitchen I felt a smile lighting up my face.

"Father how was the trip? Any interesting cases?" I stared up at him. Man he was freaking tall.

"Nothing much Ren just the usual broken bones, colds, and one pregnant women. And yes the trip was fine. By the way what is that smell its good?" He smiled then looked at the wood stove trying to see what I was cooking.

"It's Tonkatsu dad we needed to cook the pork before it went bad." Something lit up in his eyes tonkatsu was one of his favorites.

"Thanks Ren you know it's one of my favorites. While you do that I'm going to talk with your mother." And he went to talk to my mother.

It was good that he was home. I might even bet him in kenjutsu our next match.

* * *

Ren - Water Lily

Ryujin - Water Dragon

Uzugakure - Was a ninja village destroyed in one of the ninja wars its where the Uzamaki are originally from I.E. Kushina Uzumaki

Kenjutsu - Way of the sword

Medical ninjutsu - It's in the name

Water Walking - It's a chakra control exercise where you put a chakra layer onto your feet and make sure it flows with the water to stay upright .

If your curious about why I'm not cursing to a minimum in this story I just don't want to offend anyone. After all my character is olny fourteen


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing I had on my mind when my father returned was getting a sword. I was eger to continue in Kenjutsu. I knew my father thinks its impornant for me master my clans fighting styles. Bright early my father and I resume my training. Every time I tried to beat my father I failed in every way possible. My father says that I'm at a low Jonin in my progress right now. Even if he says that it still makes me want to work harder for my goal. I'm going to sweat blood, and tears for the next year. I could all ready tell that its going to be hard. My father once told me that he could have gone head to head with some of the strongest ninja in the elemental countries in his youth. He said the reason he could was back in Uzu he was heir to the Ryujin clan. That meant he had to be the strongest in the clan to gain the clans I'm the new heir I have to gain his respect.

So far already impressed him with coming up with my own Taijutsu style. Really I just remember that in my past life I had a black belt in Jujutsu and Martial Arts. Also I've mastered the clans Taijutsu style the body dragon dance. I've completed our Kenjutsu style the dancing dragon too. The thing holding me back is the Jutsu's that go along with it. The smaller ones I have down like the Mean Dragon, and Water Dragon Blade. Its mostly the big ones that make the clan famous. Examples are the Dragon Dance, the Dragon God, and Whirlpool Enfolding. The first two I have to learn without a sword to use them with one. What's even harder is I have two elemental affinities, so I have to do twice the work. My first affinity is water, but my second is lightning. And I don't even know many for lightning because our clan usually only has water. Because of that I only know small ones like False darkness, and beast tracking hound. Even Medical Ninjustsu is easier than learning Ninjutsu. Well actually I have been using Medical Ninjutsu since I was ten. And helping in hospitals with my father even longer. So yeah this year is going to be hard.

Speaking of this year being hard my sisters wedding is soon. Because of that home life has became even harder. With planing the wedding, and making sure every thing is perfect. Most of the time when Ryo and my mother want to take out their frustration on someone guess who the target is? Yep you guessed it, me. Also remember that dress that my sister was getting with some of my sword money? Yeah well it came in the other day. When I saw the dress I was pretty disappointed. Even though my sword money paid for the dress?! From what I can remember in my past life of wedding dresses this one was pretty boring. Yeah I know it's a kimono, and its different from a wedding dress but still. And when I was still confused I asked my father about it he explained it like this. Civilians usually stick with the traditional white. While ninja on the other hand usually get a red and gold kimono. After he explained it it kind of made sense. Civilians are boring. While ninja are extravagant. Makes sense. Right?

Since the the wedding is coming up Ryos' fiance Sota Yuuto comes around a lot. Personally I don't like the guy. He's arrogant and not really good looking. The only special thing about his looks are his green eyes. Everything else is just like everyone else in this town boring. Oh but don't forget hes rich so that's probably the only reason Ryo is marrying him. Also I think Yuuto's a creep. Why you my ask? Well he looks at me like he wants to drag me into a dark ally. He always looks at me with lusting eyes, and doesn't bother to hide it what an Ero-teme. May Kami help me bare through this wedding.

A few months later my sister was walking down the isle. The wedding was outside near the tiny prayer temple near town. The isle was made up of old benches that were miss matched found around town. Decorations were made up of carnations for flowers, and some candles around the pier. The ceremony was long and boring. I almost feel asleep in some parts. But every time I did my father woke me up. Thanks father for making me stay awake for the vows. (Note Sarcasm) But in general the wedding was really sweet. Even though I sometimes dislike my sister I was kind of happy for her. Because at the end of the day she was my sister, and I loved her. I just hope Yuuto doesn't hurt her. After the wedding the reception which was a big potluck. Everyone that came brought something. I even made a cake for her that I remember how to make from my memories. When I brought it to her I think she was surprised I even got her something. The conversation we had made me fell good be her sister.

"Ryo even though you don't like me very much I made you this. Its called a cake it's a western desert." (Well it is western it's just more western then she's thinking of.) And the look on her face when she bit into the piece I brought her was hilarious.

"Oh my Kami Ren! Did you make this? Its really good." Really please sister don't sound to surprised I am an excellent cook.

"Thanks Ryo. Also Ryo really do I hope you will be happy. And if he ever does anything never be afraid to ask me for help Alright ?" She looked so surprised that I would do something like that for her.

" Thanks Ren. And I'll remember that thanks." She looked at me with a smile and then I could see it. She should smile really more often she's really pretty with a smile.

" I have to go Ren. I don't want Yuuto to be made if don't get back to him soon. But really thanks for this." I watch her leave to go next to her husband. I really hope Yuuto doesn't hurt her.

At night after the wedding when everyone went home, and Ryo went with her husband. I thought to my self I really do want her happy. After all she is my sister.

* * *

Kami - Japenese for God

Ero - Pervert

Teme - Bastard

Yuuto - Fly

Chi- Younger Energy

Ryo - Exceed, Survive, Excel

Ryu - Dragon (I just randomly picked a Japanese sounding name starting with an are. I'm really stupid huh?)

Carnations in japan mean love.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple months after Ryo's wedding was my birthday. The bad thing was my birthday was in the summer, so my mother was grocer than usual. That meant I spent more time outside. Which wasn't bad because then I spent more time training. Another plus was that my father spent the month home because of my birthday.

Since my father is home my progress in Ninjutsus has gone up. I mostly have them down. I can't do the Mean Dragon and the Dragon God Jutsu with my sword yet. The really hard part though is beating my father in a fight. Because my father taught me he knows all of my moves. Also he can do the Mean Dragon and the Dragon God with his sword. Don't worry though I have a card up my sleeve, Fuinjutsu. My father doesn't know that I have been studying it. Although I'm not as good as the Umazaki at it, I'm proficient enough. At this point I'm just bidding my time, until I finish my seal. If this doesn't work though I think I'll be screwed.

My birthday came around. And let me say it was a good one. In the morning when I got up I found out I didn't have to make breakfast, my father did. He made a fest fit for a king. Ok, actually it was just bigger than usually. Also my sister came by and wished me happy birthday. I was really glad to see her. She hasn't come around a lot, and I was getting worried. After breakfast my father pulled me aside from my mother and sister. He gave me something very important for my future.

"Ren you are a woman now, and in my clan there is something pasted down to mother to daughter that I'm giving you. Now I never had a sibling, so my mother gave it to me. So now I'm giving it to you." My father gave me the most serious stare I have ever seen him give. He handed over to me a wooden carved box that had a dragon carved on it and the thing I'm named after water lilies. When I opened it there was a necklace it was made out of red medal. At first glance I thought it was a bracelet, but in reality it was a choker. In the middle of the necklaces was a blue stone that looked like a sapphire. Around the sapphire was medal work to look like leaves. In all it was stunning.

"Um Father are you sure you want to give this to me? I mean it's beautiful, but it looks expensive." When I looked up from the necklace I could tell he was amused with me.

"Well yes Ren it is expensive. That necklace could buy two mountains' with gold mines in them." Oh my Kami! It's worth that much and he's just giving it to me. And now he's laughing at me really? Yes I know I'm making a funny face. But give me a break this necklace is worth millions! I think I'm entitled to a break down. When I got my composure back I had to ask a question we are all thinking.

"Are you mad?! This is super expensive what if I break it or something?" And yes viewers I did just ask my father if he is mad. And I'm pretty sure he is.

"No I'm not Ren, and I sure do hope you don't break it. If it does your in big trouble do you got that!" Oh my Kami I didn't know father can be this scary.

"Yes sir!" Oh great. Did I just squeak?

"Good girl. Now let's go back to your mother and sister. By the way if they ask you got a new med kit. Here." He handed over like he said a new med kit. In the inside is everything a medical ninja would need bandages, pain killers, poison, etc. You know the usual. When we walked back to my mother and Ryo. Guess what they asked mew?

"Ren what did father get you?" Good thinking father.

A few hours after the festives of me turning fifteen was over it was back to training. My father and I went to our usual training grounds. It was a clearing surrounded by trees that was five mile out of Hanu. The conditions for training were great. It was a little colder than it has been for days. The wind was blowing to the north, and the birds were singing. All in all it was a great day. When we got to the middle of the clearing my father turned to me with his game face. That's when I knew he was serious.

"So, Ren are you ready? Remember…" That's when I interrupted him.

"To come at you with everything I have. I know."

"Ok then when I say start, we start. Got it?" I shifted to my right foot and nodded

"Start."

Right when my father said start I jumped into the surrounding forest. I knew it was predictable, but it was just part of my plan. When I found a place to stop I started step one. Makeing four water clones three to help distract him. The last one was to go set my trap. When the trap making clone left the last three and I went to go find my father. When we were almost to the clearing I made two water clones stay there to come out to make him go into the direction of the trap. With the other clone we made our way to my father we closed up on him and attacked. Next thing we see was it going up in a pop of smoke. It was a shadow clone. Seconds later there was a water clone coming at me. Doing a quick substitution with my clone got me out of danger. The good thing though was he revealed himself. I next threw at him my next move. _Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang._ Shaping my chakra into the shape of a hound was easy. The hard part has sensing my father's chakra and controlling the hound at the same time. When I found him my father still doge it. Releasing my Jutsu I dodged a stream of shrunken coming in my direction. Next my father made me engage in a Ninjutsu battle with him. It was Jutsu, after Jutsu. Finally I caught him with _Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder_ that released a wave of electricity from my hands. The only place he could doge was near him my water clones. That meant time for step two, making him go to my trap. The clones came out of hiding and attacked. My father started go into the right direction. Right before he went into my trap he destroyed both my clone and toke his sword out. I copyed his movement and toke mine out to. I guess it was time for our Kenjutsu battle. It was pretty standard Kenjutsu fight.

Dodge. Jump. Dodge. Dodge. Feint right, strike with blade on the left. Jump kick, Jump back from follow up. Body flicker behind, avoid reflexive stab. Strike again. Parry blow. Redirect sword from head. Slash at tendons. Kick to the knee. Roll out of the way from a follow up strike. Come back into fight. Jump back to avoid round house - kick. Replacement. Kick him from behind into trap then…

"Fuin!"

It worked I trapped him. My father was standing on a circle of symbols that was my seal. He looked so shocked that beat him. But in reality I think he looked more proud then anything after a moment or two.

"Ok Ren you beat me now let me out." I looked at him then finally decided to let him out.

"Alright Ren I need to ask. How did you do this?" He looked at me with such a curious look on his face that I had to tell him. Also I just wanted to brag.

"Well I learned Fuinjustu from a book you had that was with some of your Jutsu scrolls. The thing I just trapped you in is a modified Fuinjutsu Trap. Instead of you going to a different dimension you stay here. All I had to do was send a water clone to set up, and make you come here. The tricky part was making it were you had to be ten feet away from the seal." At the end of explaining my plan my father's face looked astonished by everything that came out of my mouth.

"Ren honey you do know that book you're talking about is a book written by the Umazaki? I can't even tell what half of the stuff in there. That means you could be a Fuinjutsu Master!" What really? Fuinjutsu was easy, after you figured out what each symbol meant. Fuinjutsu was really just math. Each symbol was a number, and after you added it all together was your sum. Well in my past life I was a mathematician, so that might have helped.

"So what you're saying is that I'm a Fuinjutsu Master?" That was actually really cool after I thought about it.

"No you're not. Well not yet. To be a Fuinjutsu Master is hard. Ether you have to teach someone Fuinjutsu or at least three countries that is not your own has to call you one. The only person I know that did the last one was the Fourth Hokage. But you are really good." Ah man. Being a Fuinjutsu master would have been cool. But at least I get my sword. Wait…

"So father do I get my sword now that I beat you?" he smiled down at me and I thought that he was going to say no until.

"Yes Ren you can get your sword now. Actually you get more just your sword. You get the Ryujin birthright." Huh?

"Father what's the Ryujin birthright?" I hope I still get my sword

"Well you know how you can't do some of you moves on your sword?" I nodded

"Well you need to get the Ryujin birthright first to do them. To answer your question the Ryujin birthright is a tattoo. More specifically it's a Fuinjutsu seal given to us by the Umazaki as a trade."

"So the Umazaki gave it to us as a trade. What did we trade? And why have I never seen it on you?" I hope when I get the seal it won't hurt.

"Well we traded some Medical Ninjutsu. And mines under a permanent henge for when I travel. Now I know this will hurt but I have to do the seal here so no one will hear you." Oh great it is going to hurt.

When my father was prepared to put the seal on me I got scared. When he saw my face he reassured me it would be ok. He had me lay down on the ground so he could work. The brush strokes were cold on my skin on the back of my neck. When told me he was going to start putting chakra into the seal I felt nothing. But that was only at first. After a few seconds I felt the most excruciating pain I have ever felt. It was like getting roasted alive. When it stopped it was like being dunked in ice water. I felt better, and then I felt a warm sensation. I realized it was my father using Medical Ninjutsu to relive the rest of my pain. I sat up and looked at my tattoo on right arm. Let me tell you I've never saw anything like it before. It was a blue dragon that spiraled down to my wrist. The wings were behind the body and unfolded. The design of the dragon was life like. I could see everything down to each scale. It was beautiful.

"Yeah that was how I looked at mine when I first saw them." He smiled at me like he was proud that I got them.

"So can I get my sword now?" My father just laughed at me and shocks his head. Yeah I know I'm funny. I just really want my sword.

"Yeah we can go get your sword."

While walking back home I was just thinking about a trip to one of the bigger villages to go get one later this week. When we got home mother wasn't there. On the table was a note telling us she went to go visit one of her friends. My father told me to stay here while he went to go get my sword. All I could think was what? I thought we were going to go buy one. When he came back he had a sword that I didn't recognize with him. It had a water lily on the hilt that was white the rest was red and blue going down in a spiraling motion. When he pulled it out of its scabbard it took my breath away. It was made up of chakra conductive metal that at one angle it was red the next blue. It was a work of art.

"It was your grandmothers. She died just before the fall of Uzu. I pact all of her expensive things into a storage scroll packing them with me every day until today. Take good care of it you here." I looked down at the blade and thought. This blade belonged to my grandmother the women that I supposedly look like.

"Ren since your birthday was celebrated I have to leave for work soon ok? But I'll be back soon I promise."

"Ok."

The next day he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

What I didn't know was that was the last time I would ever see my father. We got the news from a kohona shinobi. My mother didn't even care. She just ranted about how she couldn't start working, and it was his entire fault for dyeing. My sister came by when she heard a rumor about a shinobi coming to our house. She started to cry with me. I didn't know she loved our father so much until that moment. She was so much worse than me. But I knew I would fall apart when night came when I was alone. All I could was comfort her.

When night came I was a total wreck. I cried for the first time in a long time. I remember my past life when my parents died. But the sad thing is I don't know how they died. Alot of my memories eighteen and younger is fogy. The worst thing this time though is I really don't know how my father died the shinobi didn't tell us how just that he died, and they were sending the body. Thinking of my father is hard. Thinking of the hugs, smiles, even in training when he worked me to the bone. The irony is that my father used to joke about his death. Going on about how he would go out in a fiery glory. Warning me about my mother, and a box I should open if he ever died.

The box! All this time wallowing I forgot about the box. My father always stressed about an old box in the bottom of his scroll chest that was in my parent's room. Sneaking into their room I saw my mother was asleep on the bed. In the corner of the small room was the chest. Opening it up looking around I saw it. It was an oak box with my name engraved on it. Sneaking back into my room I sat down on my futon. I just looked at the box. It was simple just a box and a lid. But I could tell it was made by my father. That's what made it special. I opened the box I looked into the box guess what I saw. A letter. I could tell it was written by my father. It read.

 _My dear water lily,_

 _If you're reading this that means I'm most likely dead. Don't cry for me but know I love you. But there have been somethings I have been hiding from you. The first is that your sister is not your full sister but your half. I noticed it when you were born. You had red hair and looked like your grandmother. Your sister though has none of my features. But you were just born so I couldn't take you away with me if I left your mother. Now the second is not that big of a secret but, still a secret. I was a bastard child. I am not just a Ryujin, but an Umazaki. Your grandmother fell in love with the head of the Umazaki. The reason that they never got married was because he was in an arranged marriage. But they loved each other, by the time I was born he was married. When I was seven my father had another child, Kushina my sister. My mother never did fall in love and marry. Now the last thing I want to tell you is my biggest secret. I am a ninja. A kohona ninja to be exact. After the fall of Uzu I was fifteen and alone. I remembered that my sister was in kahona so that's where I went. Since I was from Uzu I got to become a ninja there. Even when I became a jonin I got a seat on the council. Now I bet your wondering how I meet your mother. Well I was coming back to the village when I came across Hanu. And I saw their bar that's where I meet your mother and the rest is history. I'm sorry I never told you these things. I love you Ren,_

 _Father_

 _P.S. I left you something else in the box._

All I could think was what the hell. That was a lot of information to take in. First that Ryo is only my half-sister. Well that one is not that farfetched. I always did wonder how she ended up looking more like mother than my father. In my medical studies some of it was on genetics. And with Ryujin being a clan our genetics would be dominant, not a civilian born. Now the second is not that surprising. Well not the bastard thing, but the Umuzaki. Being that the Ryujin and Umuzaki being close and all I'm not surprised that some would marry each other. It also explains why my father never talked about his father. He was probably mad at his father for not marrying his mother for love. I know I would. Now the last thing is huge. I knew that he was a ninja in Uzu when it fell, but Kohona? But some of the things did add up. Like when I when to hospitals when we first get there he makes me wait outside to talk to the head medic. And he always called me his apprentice when we worked. It also explained why he was gone for so long for some periods of time. Also how his skills never diminished after the fall of Uzu. Because he was still a ninja! The Signs were all there but I guess I never questioned him about them because he was so tight lipped. I feel so stupid though for not seeing it. Calming down from my melt down there was still one question. What else did he leave me? The only thing that was in the box was this letter.

Picking up the oak box I tried to figure out what he left me. Long on the inside there was nothing. Then looking to see if something was special about the carvings. But it was a dead end. When I turned it over to look at the bottom I saw it. There was a Fuinjutsu seal for sealing objects painted on the back. It was a simple seal all that was needed was chakra to open it. When I flowed my chakra into the seal there was a distinctive pop something came out of the seal. First was money that was the amount of five hundred dollars in my past life, a letter to the Hokage. And a piece of paper with my name on it, numbers, and a bank name. Sealing the items back into the box I laid back into bed to try and get some sleep. Even though I know I won't. A question bugged me. What am I going to do next?

The next morning came too soon for me. Like I suspected I didn't get a lot of sleep. I kept thinking about what was going to happen to me. Getting up to make breakfast was a hassle. I didn't want to get up all I wanted to do was wallow in my misery. Mother came inside from outside with a grin on her face like the cat ate the canary. When I put our breakfast in front of her she made me sit down telling me she had great news. I knew something was up. One my mother doesn't like eating with me. Two the grin on her face spells trouble. And three mothers never has good news, well for me anyway. And I was right she dint have good news for me.

"Ok Ren I have great news I got you a job!" She smiled like it was the best thing in the world.

"What Job?" I knew I was setting myself up for something bad, but I had to know

"Well one town over there is a bar that needs some entertainment. So told them about you, and they accepted you." When she said bar in next town over I knew I was in trouble. Hanu village was one of the biggest villages in the area that had a bar. But one village over there was a trading post of sorts that had a bar. And calling it a bar is nice. It's actually a whore house for travelers. And I don't think their hiering me for my singing. That's when I knew what to do.

In the middle of the night I packed all of my things and sealed them up into scrolls. I packed all of the clans' scrolls, and scrap book into one scroll and put it into my duffle bag. Next was my clothes and food and sealed them into another scroll and into the bag. The last one was my grandmother's necklace and the box it came in. I also sealed my father's letter and box into the scroll. When I had everything into my bag I set of to the only place I would be safe, Kohona.


	5. Chapter 5

Getting into Kohona was easy. All I had to do was use a Henge to make myself look like an everyday civilian. Brown hair, brown eyes, and loss of muscle making myself look harmless. Still, I hurried across the streets of Kohona, not lingering as I hurried to the Hokage tower. Still I would not get in with any identification on myself; my gaze flickered to an open window to the Hokages' office. With a quick scan of the room I found the ANBU on guard duty. Casually, I turned left putting myself parallel to my destination even as I disappeared from the ANBU line of sight. And then, with a quick half step I launched myself through the window right in front of a startled Sarutobi Hiruzen.

It would have been a funny situation if it was anyone else that the hokage would be died before anyone reacted.

Speaking of reaction, I already put my arms up at the universal sign of surrender. While the ANBU came out of hiding to protect the Hokage. While Sarutobi sat unaffected to the untrained eye, but to the trained he was on his guard.

"Hokage-sama" I started formally. "I mean you no harm but I have something of importance to speak with you about. If you would allow me to show you something, I would ask you to consider having a priveit audience with me."

* * *

The Sandaime stared at the brown hair woman that first glance was a civilian. But at the second it was obviously a Henge. The woman was no doubt a ninja, but if she had come all this way with a high chance she would die then it must be important. He nodded to the woman. She pulled out a letter with his name on it, and he knew that hand writing anywhere. An ABNU took the later from her, and handed to him after looking for any eregeralies on the letter then handed it over. After he read the letter he looked at the girl again in a new light after all she was the daughter of an old friend.

With a distinctive nod, he returned to his guards. "Go wait outside." He said ignoring the silent protesting that immediately sprung up.

Reluctantly, the ANBU left he put up private seals, when he turned back to the stranger he was shocked to see the Henge down. Starring back at him was a tall, slender, red head, with piercing blue eyes, with a small smile on her face.

"So you must be Ren." Sarutobi said studying her while a faraway memory tugged at him when he looked at her. "So what made you come to Kahona s soon after your father's death?"

"My mother wanted to sell me off at a brothel." She looked at him with a straight face.

"Well, yes that's one reason." The coughed into his hand looking like he never expected that one. He really didn't he just thought that she wanted to sign up as ninja like her father.

"Well, now that you're here what exactly do you want to do in Kahona? Of Course I'll give you citizenship, and you most likely be a ninja here because technically you have been for years." When he saw the surprise looks on her face. He knew that her father never told her about that.

"What do you mean imp already a ninja? I never knew anything about this!" Ren looked like she was having a realization.

"Well what did you think all those hospital trips, killing bandits, and escort missions were? You just help people?" Ren nodded. Sarutobi just looked startled and looked at her weird.

"Yes well they weren't. Technically you're a special jonin. So the question is what you want to do in this village now." Ren looked around for a while when she finally came up with an answer.

"Well the first thing I want to do is fix your security." Sarutobi looked interested

"Oh and how will you do that?" And she started explaining. Like how we should have patrols of chunin outside the gates. Fuinjutsu Barriers on the walls of the village to reinforce them. And at the gate she would put up Chakra sensing seals so n hidden ninja never got in. Or how they should make the police patrol the streets to secure the civilians from inside, and so many more ideas. When she was done the Hokage had an astonished look on his face.

"Well I know what you're going to do. You are now my new police chief." The hokage said with the most ensured look on his face.

"What? Hokage-sama why..?! The Hokage stopped her and said.

"One week ago the Uchiha clan was massacred. So because of that we have no police any more. So I need someone that knows what they're doing, and you know what you're doing. You start tomorrow, next week after you get back on your feet you will be presented to the council as the new police chief and given your new seat on it." Ren looked confused at the council part.

"Why would I be on the council, I'm not a clan head?" The Hokage looked at her with some mirth in his eyes.

"Well you are the new police chief so you get a vote on the council; also you are a clan head. After your father died you automatically got your fathers seat for the Ryujin, Uzumaki, and Namikaze." Sarutobi looking at her with a serious expression.

"Ok I get the Uzumaki because of my grandfather, but Namikaze?"

"Well when the fourth hokage died he left everything to the uzumaki clan, so your father being the oldest uzumaki he got the votes." Ren was so busy thinking of her father's secrets she didn't think of the last thing he said.

"Well on this note here are the keys to your family compounds, so that you can leave. Because I think if we talked any longer the ANBU will think you killed me. Remember you start tomorrow come back then so we can talk about your cover story, and responsibilities."

* * *

Ok so I Dont know if I said this but Im Dyslexic so I use spell check alot so if anything is spelt wrong sorry!

BTW sorry have not updated in a while my dad came back from overseas, he just went back three days ago:[

So thanks for being understanding

\- Rissalissa


End file.
